


What Could be Worse Than a Punch?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bully, Gay Sex, Gross, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, nerd, sorry about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s a new kid and he’s terrifying. But what’s even more terrifying is how he’ll take care of you when provoked.THIS IS SHAMELESS SMUT!! Don’t come here for plot or if the concept seems messed up to you.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	What Could be Worse Than a Punch?

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN DON’T READ IF YOU SAW THE ARCHIVE WARNING! THIS IS KINDA BAD!

The school bustled with people. Everyone had the same thing swirling around in their heads. There was someone new joining their school, someone known for being an absolute delinquent. He had punched teachers more than once, and everyone feared him. No one would dare to mess with that guy.

“Did you hear he knocked that guy out with one punch? I hope I’m not next!”

“He did? I really don’t want to run into that guy. He’s really tall and kinda like a boulder.”

“What an asshole! I heard if you even touch him, he’ll beat the hell out of you.”

All rumors and speculations ran wild. Which would be to the dismay of those who couldn’t exactly defend themselves. Good kids with squeaky clean records.

Jerry was one of them. But maybe if he just stayed out of his way, everything would go okay. He let out a deep and troubled sigh. Then he brushed back his clean cut, light brown hair. It was undeniable he had a punchable face, as sad as that is. Along with the fact he ran the AV club and was part of the student council. You might as well put a big sign on his back that said ‘KICK ME’. 

Someone ran up behind him and practically (also audibly) made him lose his lunch. His face became flustered before he noticed it was just his friend, Ben.

“God don’t scare me like that!” 

“What’s wrong? You’re not normally this jumpy.” He laughed, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

Immediately some guilt came over him. Seeing his friend’s burning pink face and nervous demeanor. Jerry didn’t speak, and adjusted the collar on his cobalt blue sweater. 

“Is this about that guyyy..”

“Of course it is! Everyone’s talking about it!”

“Maybe he’s a nice dude, people could be overreacting for all we know.” Ben pondered with a confused shrug.

“He put a teacher in the hospital!” Jerry tugged on his neat locks of hair and fuddled them up. Looking like some sort of tomato. 

“I say, give him a chance. You never know how someone really is until you meet them.”

“Oh don’t get philosophical on me. You won’t even talk to people unless they approach you.”

“Not the point! You’re better than that. You talked to me, right?” 

A heavy groan came from Jerry as he got nudged playfully. Something about this whole situation gave him a bad feeling... One that pooled in his stomach and made him sick. But he’d never even met the guy, or knew what he looked like. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he’d thought. 

But it could definitely be worse. That too was an option.

“I guess...?” He mumbled defeatedly. Hanging his head down low.

“That’s the spirit! Now let’s get to class before the bell rings and Mrs. Tennor kills us.”

“I don’t feel good, you go without me. I think I should go to the bathroom.” He sighed, grasping at his stomach and sauntering away. After three years, almost four, of high school, you’d think he’d be used to poor treatment. But that was mainly teasing, not outright punching or beatings. Life was easy when you had a thick skin. Until you needed it in a literal sense.

Everyone cleared out of the courtyard and got into their classrooms. Well Jerry on the other hand went for the bathroom and anxiously turned the knob. His fingers became clammy as he noticed a figure in there, someone was smoking in the bathroom. Just his fucking luck.

He kept his cool and just walked inside. This kid was a solid 6’4 and towered over him, even at a distance. It made him look pathetic and even more below average. Jerry clocked in at about 5’5 and had a less than athletic build. 

Now that he thought about it, that guy. Oh crap he was probably the guy he wanted to avoid. He really did look like a boulder, having broad shoulders like that.

With haste he stood at a urinal and anxiously tried to take looks at the guy without coming off as suspicious. He swallowed nervously and laughed. 

“So.. Y— You new around here?” He muttered, balling his hands into fists. There was no response. Just radio silence on his part. The tension in the room became unbearable and awkward. 

He turned around and held out his hand, which was obviously shaking. Honestly it was impressive he even made it this far.

“I— uh, I’m Jerry.”

The smile he gave was obviously an act. Just put on like a mask because he could barely stand even being in here. How was he not dead yet. The taller man blew smoke out into his face and sighed, barely ready to deal with this.

“Did I ask?”

He glared, placing the cigarette into his mouth. His eyes were laced with poison. A poisonous anger that could scare children and puppies. God this wasn’t going well at all. It was obvious why he was big, it was to contain the terrifying aura he had built up. 

“Well no, but I figured I could well... accommodate you here. Make you feel welcome.” He grinned sheepishly. He raised his hand and patted his shoulder, causing some sort of reaction in the guy. He went from annoyed to pissed at the drop of a hat. 

Immediately Jerry felt his arm get twisted behind his back and he got winded, being pushing against the wall. A flaming hot feeling hit the skin of his palm. Causing him to shout out with agony. This guy put out his cigarette on his hand. 

“Did I say you could touch me, fag?” 

“No but I-!” 

He got interrupted, being smashed up against the wall. Bruising up his cheek. 

He got grabbed by his collar and swung around, being bashed into the mirror above the sinks. It was a miracle that glass didn’t get into his skin. Or maybe it did and he just didn’t notice. His heart was beating out of his chest and it burned, everything hurt.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He groaned.

“Don’t fucking talk.”

One hand gripped onto his hip and the other started trying to get off his belt. Much to his chagrin. This caused an extreme panic to run through his body. God why was this happening? He was going to be extremely late for class.

Jerry struggled and tried to get out of his hold. Flailing his legs around and squirming whilst trying to catch his breath. The feeling of his heart going into a panic gave him less strength to get out of here. 

A gasp escaped his lips as his belt was taken off, and his jeans got slipped down to his ankles. An arm suddenly wrapped around his chest and kept him right in place. 

“Why’re you doing this to me?!” He cried out, attempting to claw off his arm. Any attempt was futile though, nothing was slowing him down even a little. 

“Only I get to touch people, you need to be put in your place. Fucking nerd.” He hissed, sending a chill down his spine. Game over man, game over. 

His underwear came down too, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. He wasn’t even sure what was going to happen. Was he gonna rip his dick off? This felt like overkill, but at least he didn’t die yet. God he was getting pretty close though. 

A sneaky finger was brought to his ass and it slipped in with a bit of a struggle. He stumbled on his words and squealed, attempting to look behind him to see what was going on. This was not fucking happening, it couldn’t be. Another came in barely a minute after the first, leaving him no time for argument. He was so overwhelmed by the feeling. It didn’t feel real.

His fingers felt slippery and wet, thumping harshly against his insides. This wasn’t what he expected at all. He was being... Fingered. He shivered pathetically and just took it. There was barely room for anything more in there though, he clung against his fingers so harshly. 

He did scissoring motions, resulting in pathetic kicks and whimpers from the other. It barely did much though, he felt distressed, knowing what would be coming next. 

“Get the fuck off me!” He continued to fight it, despite it being pointless. He was left ignored, almost like it didn’t even matter, no matter what he did. 

Finally he took his fingers out, resulting in a weird empty feeling. Jerry attempted to reach a hand back to feel, but it was slapped away. He’d barely even noticed that his dick had gotten hard. It was like a primal reaction. He wasn’t even gay, what the hell was going on?

He winced, feeling the tip of his dick tease the entrance and rub up against it. Was he insane? Jerry had never even done anything like this before. It was bold to assume he was ready after such little preparation. He’d probably be torn apart.

“Please! I can’t take it!” He sobbed, feeling his legs shake like they never had before. It would’ve been better to have been beat up more, as dumb as that sounds.

“Obviously not. But it’s not like that’s my problem.” 

“It is! If I’m found dead it’s all your fa—Ha HAAAH!” He continued to rub his hard cock against the entry and then let himself in. He was big, probably bigger than above average. All of Jerry’s shouts and whining went upon deaf ears. 

Pain wracked throughout the entirety of his body, and didn’t falter. He couldn’t even move, the pants around his ankles were like cuffs. Every time it felt like the end it just kept going. Until his hard cock filled the entirety of him, leaving no breathing room. 

Jerry tightened around him extremely hard and tilted his head back, spilling expletives out of his mouth. Feeling like he was going to faint on the spot. The burning was unimaginable. 

An intense fluttering built up in his abdomen. Slowly the mass slid back and smacked up against his prostate. It summoned a sloppy moan deep from his chest and he came all down his leg. It dribbled onto the floor and made a mess. An orgasmic high was produced from his body and spread around like a disease. Leaving him wiped out. 

The soft locks of hair on his head got grabbed and he was pulled up closer to him. “I bet you like this, don’t you, fag?” He ridiculed him and continued to thrust, after seeing the result of his first one. It divulged into relentless pounding.

“Stop. I can’t take any more...” He managed to get out through heavy breaths. 

“I feel like I’ve barely gotten started.” He scoffed. Jerry’s ass was becoming thoroughly destroyed, being constantly smacked in the prostate with no break, not even a sweat. Weakly he came again, experiencing an intense euphoria that overtook his throbbing pain. 

The bigger man took both his hands and placed them onto his hips, gaining a foothold. He pummeled harder into him. There really was no fucking break, Jerry’s voice became hoarse as moans pulsed off him. Every second felt never ending. 

It’d be a miracle if he could cum again, the high of his orgasms were fading and everything hurt so bad. A dick this big wasn’t mean to be inside of him. Or maybe even anyone. The thrusts became more desperate, he could even hear the heavy breathing of the other. He got a harsh smack to his fair skin and yelped.

The movements started sputtering as he got filled with hot streams of thick cum. It drowned the inside of him and began to spill out. Splattering onto his thighs. It left him full and at the brim. He made a strained groan and let out all that was left inside of him. 

It felt strange, having all that fluid deep inside of him. There was no sense of relief once his cock was taken out. Just pain and weird feelings inside his chest. His face was red and his hair was disheveled. 

“You look so pathetic like that.” He muttered, pulling his hands away. He barely looked messed up at all, calmly zipping back up his pants. 

Jerry whimpered and his legs shook harshly, almost slipping up on the cum that was all over the floor.

“Why would you even do this?” He spoke with a gravely tone and lifted himself up weakly, trying not to fall. 

The other was at a loss for words, unsure of what to say. “Just felt like it.” He grabbed a paper towel from a silver box on the wall, and threw it at his head. “Go clean yourself up. You’re late.” He walked out of the bathroom and left him all alone. He was left there weak to his knees and filled with cum.


End file.
